Oh My God I'm Back Again
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is my headcanon for how Puck meets his brother. I don't think it's realistic that Puck would have graduated, not because he's not smart enough but he missed so much school, so he had to stay behind at McKinley. And just for the record, Jake is a little TOO much like Puckers and he's not cute enough to be related to Mark. UGH.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is what I feel is way more realistic, that Puck would have had to repeat his senior year too. I actually believe he wouldn't even have been a senior, but whatever. This is my headcanon for Puck meeting Jake. Who would NOT be related to Mark, even half…. God….. **_

Oh My God I'm Back Again

By Julia

The halls of McKinley looked odd now. Puck knew they shouldn't. It's not like they were new to him. Puck also knew that it didn't bode well for him that he was still a senior. Puck didn't want to make the best of it. He wanted to drop out. Nothing was worth this. Worth the humiliation. He just wasn't sure that he should. It might be better to have a diploma than his GED. Puck just didn't know if he could go through the school year at McKinley. It was totally humiliating. Puck sighed as he entered school. This was going to be _fun_. He headed for his locker. At least he wasn't the only member of ND left back. Brittany Pierce had been left back too. He did feel a little better about that. At least he wasn't alone. When he got to his locker, Blaine Anderson was waiting for him. He gave him a half smile. "Sup, Anderson?" He asked as he got closer. He started spinning his combination. He liked Blaine a lot. Blaine was his boy Kurt's boyfriend. They were a great couple. Puck had never thought in a million years that he would accept gays, but Mr. Schue and the New Directions had made him a man. Even if he'd gotten held back. He would pass this year. No more fucking around.

Blaine gave him a smile. He adjusted the bag he had on his shoulder. Puck thought Blaine was a good dude. He was good for Kurt, too, they flowed well together. It was really great. Kurt had been so lonely. Now he had one of the most stable relationships in the glee club. He thought it was really great for him. Blaine said, "I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you. I know this year is going to be hard for you."

That was certainly true. Puck couldn't imagine how this year was going to go. He was going to have to get him a tutor so he would be sure to graduate. He closed his locker after he was done getting out the books he needed. Puck could not believe this. Really. It was going to be the worst year ever. He wanted it all to be over with. "Thanks, Anderson. I appreciate it. It's my own fault. I should have been a better student. I will just have to work harder this year. I don't want Beth to ever feel about me like I did about my dad." Puck loved Beth too much to want her to feel like he had let her down. Puck had wanted to raise her and he cared too much about what she thought. Now, Puck ran a hand over his mohawk, which he'd trimmed up and it was in much better shape than it had been before. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." It really did matter to him, what Blaine thought. Whether he would admit it out loud or not.

They started walking down the hall. They were both in an English class together. Puck didn't have the novel they were supposed to be reading. He hoped Blaine would share. Puck thought it would be weird, not having everyone here. He still expected to see Rachel turning the corner, or Santana tonguing Brittany in front of her locker. Puck thought this was going to be so weird. He was nervous. They walked into the classroom. Puck tried not to look at everyone who was staring at him. Puck didn't know what he would say if someone tried to talk to him. Puck didn't want to fight. That was the last thing he needed right now. Puck slid into a seat next to Blaine. He stared at the blackboard. He just wanted to get this over with. Puck ran his hand through his hair again, as Blaine scooted next to him so they could share. More kids poured into the class. That's when Puck caught the eye of one of the kids. He kind of reminded Puck of himself. He told the teacher he was Jake Puckerman. What? Really? His heart broke. How was this possible?

Puck couldn't focus on the class, he was too busy trying to decide how he felt about this. It was too surreal. He had a half brother. Puck avoided Blaine's eyes. He knew Blaine was probably full of questions. None of them were ones Puck could answer. Mostly because he didn't know the answers. Puck never wrote in a journal, but he thought maybe he should start. There was no one he wanted to talk to about this. There was no one that he trusted to talk to. Puck worked on keeping his breathing normal. He wondered if Jake knew about him. He couldn't tell by the look on Jake's face. He was being so quiet, and avoiding looking at Puck. That told him maybe his brother _did_ know about him. Puck couldn't decide what would happen with them. They'd come across each other eventually. He had to be prepared for that moment.

After class, Puck and Blaine had to separate. They weren't in any more classes together that morning. Puck was going to skip his next class (however dumb that idea may be) and follow his brother. Puck had to know more about him. He didn't want to talk to him until he was ready. He just wanted to observe. Jake appeared not to be going to class, either. Puck followed him all the way outside to the bleachers on the football field. Puck wondered if he should join the football team again. Coach Beiste was still the coach, and Puck was sure that it wouldn't be a mistake. He could probably use the boost if he _did_ decide to go to college. Puck hung back. Jake was sitting under the bleachers, smoking a joint. Puck could not believe this. Jake was way too much like him. How was this possible? He folded his strong arms. This would be the perfect time to speak up and make his presence known. Puck just wasn't sure what to say first. There was only one first impression you could make.

Striding forward, Puck asked, "Jake Puckerman?" It felt weird, his own last name coming off his lips. Puck wondered if Jake knew they had a sister too. Puck watched Jake's eyes. They didn't change as he looked at Puck, inclining his head in an answer. "I'm Noah Puckerman. Your older brother." He rubbed his head, not sure what else to say. He'd let Jake say something before he continued. Puck sat down next to him on the grass. He had to say, this shouldn't surprise him. He vaguely remembered his parents fighting about a baby and some slutty nurse or whatever. Must have been Jake's ma. He wondered if Jake was Jewish too.

The pause was long. Finally, Jake replied. "I know." He told him. "I've always known. I wondered when you would find out." Puck thought Jake looked like he was a mixed race. He looked awfully tan. That was intriguing. Maybe he was Mexican. That wouldn't be at all surprising with all the damn illegals.

"You knew and you never came forward?" Puck asked, his tone ruder than he had planned. Puck felt anger at that. He didn't really know why. Puck didn't know for sure if he would have said anything if he had known. He wasn't sure he would have wanted to know any siblings that he would have had. Especially if they had gotten to spend any time with their father. Puck may hate his father, but he hadn't always. Puck had wanted his father to care about him. He had wanted fatherly guidance. He had never had anyone to show him how to be a man. Puck had had to learn from Mr. Schue and his bros. Puck had been almost a man when that had happened. He should have had a father to help shape him. What if Jake had had that and he hadn't? Puck thought he might hate him forever. Even if it wasn't Jake's fault. "What the fuck's up with that?" He asked.

Rolling his eyes, Jake took another hit of his joint. "Why do you care? It's not like it would have mattered, we wouldn't have seen each other anyway." Puck knew that was true. They probably never would have been in each other's lives. Puck was sure that his ma would have kept him from any bastard siblings. Not that he really cared about what his ma had to say about anything. Because he sure as hell didn't.

"Yeah. You're probably right. That's the not the point. We could have had a relationship if you would have come forward. My ma would have tried to stop me of course, but I've never let what my ma had to say stop me." Puck never cared about what others thought when it came to doing what he wanted. Puck did what he wanted anyway. That was the way he'd always been. "We could have benefited from a relationship. I know that I may have, I always wanted to make my dad pay attention to me." Puck knew that sounded like he was whiny bitch. He really needed to grow up. That wasn't going to help look cool in his brother's eyes. Puck didn't want to look a pussy.

That caused more eye rolling. Jake hit his joint again. Puck thought he wasn't a true pot smoker, he hadn't offered Puck a hit. Only a true pot smoker would share. He waited for Jake to speak. Jake ran his hand over his short hair. He looked at Puck. "You are a pussy, man. You don't know anything about me." Puck knew for sure this guy was a Puckerman then. His attitude. Only a Puckerman had a badass 'tude. Puck looked at him. "You spent too much time in that pussy ass glee club with Schuester."

That Puck give him a glare. "You would have been lucky to be in New Directions." Puck snapped. He hated that Jake was putting down ND. He owed everything he had to glee club. Puck didn't know how he would be anything without glee club. Especially without Mr. Schue. Puck folded his arms. He knew who he _would _talk about this with. Quinn. Puck was still in love with her if he was honest with himself. Puck knew he could trust her if he decided to open up to her. Puck didn't want to bother her at Yale. She was a big important deal now and Puck didn't want to give her trouble. "You are an asshole. Maybe this was a bad idea."

Jake looked at him. "Maybe it is." He said. Jake put out the roach. Puck rolled his eyes. He didn't know how Jake could live with himself. "You just stay the fuck away from me, and we'll get along fine." He got up and walked off, leaving Puck alone.

Spitting, Puck sighed, leaning against the bleachers. This year was going to suck. The biggest mistake ever was not doing his schoolwork. The school year was just beginning.


End file.
